Hard Promises
by pen 'n notebook
Summary: "Every kid is a friend, every friend a brother." Jack has a haunting secret, one he's more than willing to forget and move forward, but David, Les, Sarah, Snyder, and the newsies won't let him. [Modern Day. Rewrite of old story.]


**NA:** A few years ago _Hard Promises_ was my first attempt at fan fiction, and it was alright at the time, but now I'm a more mature writer. I wanted to write it again because I feel that I didn't do the story justice the first time. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Newsies is not mine. The title is not even mine. Before_ Newsies_ was a musical it was a drama called _Hard Promises, _about striking newsboys with a certain subplot that never made it into the final movie. This story is a mashing of the two in a modern setting without the music or strike.

* * *

><p><strong>Hard Promises<strong>

"Every kid is a friend, every friend a brother."

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Jack Kelly walked towards the doors of the old high school building. The worn, faded brick structure looked like the rest of the outdated city as it cast a dark shadow over the entrance: outdated, underfunded.

From a distance strangers outside the city easily mistook the building for a prison. Given the right angle and lighting it looked like one. Inside everyone knew better and simply called it Hell. It didn't matter-either way both groups were right.

Jack walked instead of driving, wanting an excuse to be late. He already was today by an hour. The high school sat awkwardly on the edge of the city, as if the builders couldn't decide the location and finally stuck it between the city and suburbs. At least it made transportation easier.

No one noticed him, but no one paid attention either. So what if he was a few blocks off from the city? Dozens of people walked the streets all the time.

Jack looked away from the building's skyline. To Jack city life was familiar. He had always lived near it. No matter how many times he'd moved around-like the city was in his blood or something. He would never escape the people and noise. Sometimes, he had to admit, the chaos was a nice distraction.

He stepped inside the school and let the doors swing behind him. Already he felt the tardy slip between his fingers; not that it worried Jack. The first block teacher was an old woman, crabby and too vain to wear glasses she desperately needed.

Making his way to the activities office, Jack faintly hoped Racetrack slid into his seat for a few seconds of attendance. He better, but it would be just his luck today if the gambler didn't. If not Jack silently promised revenge. Race, occasionally reluctant to enable Jack, would roll his eyes soon as Jack entered fashionable late. The gambler always did.

Surprisingly the interior of the high school looked nowhere as bad as the outside. It was just as old, but not as dark or gritty and certainly not anything to be considered modern. The custodial staff kept the district and Principe P. happy because after all, that's what mattered in the end.

Most mornings the front office weren't that busy. Jack knew all too well. One or two late sleepers like himself walked out with tardy slips. Two guys from an early morning scuffle, rare as they were, were seen waiting for the vice-principle to finish his morning rounds. More often than not some teacher pet skipped down to the office with a message. Overall, nothing exciting.

Jack stopped before reaching the office doors and hung back to watch two students through the glass windows. They were new, he could spot the look a mile away, having gone through the same experience a couple dozen times in the past few years.

But why would anyone transfer near the end of the year?

Jack recognized most of the school population by sight, not an easy feat considering the school was huge. Sure enough he hadn't seen them before. Besides, they looked stereotypical, as nervous, confused and, dare he think, somewhat hopeful.

Having been through the same situation himself a dozen times, he had no need to watch them, but Jack stopped anyway out of their sight from the glass doors. What difference would a few more minutes make?

A boy and girl, who Jack assumed were brother and sister stood at the front desk taking the numerous folders and papers a secretary gave them: sports, academics, clubs, arts, teams, activities . . .

Jack watched them trying to guess their grade. Too tall for freshmen, though Race was just as short as any of the annoying hall blockers. Jack couldn't pin point it for sure though he guessed upper classmen.

The boy's clothing looked more formal than Jack's, but still casual. Prepy in other words. He'd fit among the Honors kids easily. The boy's hair was neatly trimmed but curly, unlike his sister's which was long and perfectly straightened.

Jack looked her over more carefully. She wore a simple jean skirt, knee length. Her shirt was form fitting and the flats she wore matched the color. Respectable, he thought. The school needed more girls dressed like her.

They were trying to look nice on their first day. How cute.

He waited, and a minute or two later they stepped out holding the papers. Jack stepped backward behind the corner wall so they couldn't see him. Why, he wasn't sure, habit maybe. The two argued whispering to each other down the hallway as they left.

Jack left his hiding spot and opened the office door. The same secretary looked up and tried to hide her smile but couldn't. He saw it while he stepped up to the front counter.

"You're late." She said smiling coyly at him as she gave up her attempt to be serious.

"I know." He answered. He charmed her by flashing a brilliant smile. It worked every time.

She quickly filled out a paper from the notepad while continuing the routine lecture. "You can't keep doing this. I'm surprised you haven't been expelled yet."

He shrugged. "Naw, don't worry about me. You know, it wouldn't happen if school started in a few hours later." Jack explained.

She chuckled, enjoying the banter. "Good luck with that one."

"Hey, who were those two, that were just in here?" Jack asked with a sudden interest, trying to be casual.

"New." She said glancing up at him curiously before looking back to the counter. "So stay away from them. They look decent."

Jack's smile faded into a look of mock pain as she looked up at him again. "Me?" He teased as the brilliant smile returned. "Not decent. I'm the best of the best."

"Trust me, we know." She laughed as she ripped the slip off the pad and pushed it in his direction. "Off with you. Don't let me see you tomorrow either" She said, shooing him out with a smile.

Jack took the slip before turning to walk out. Once in the hall his million dollar smile changed into a well deserved smirk as he crumpled the slip of paper and stuffed it into his pant pocket.

Flirting with office secretaries wasn't something he enjoyed, but it kept him out of detention. He knew they liked it when he smiled, so Jack often used it to his advantage. One smile and they'd let him get away with murder. Literally.

He slowly walked down the halls toward the class he should have been in. It wasn't like he was missing anything; they never did anything to begin with. Light flooded into the dark room and every head turned in his direction as Jack opened the door.

"What do you want?" The teacher snapped as she squinted at him past the overhead.

Jack walked to his seat. "You gave me a pass. I'm coming back." He lied smoothly.

A few people from the snickered behind their desk, but the rest of the class watched with interest, grateful for the interruption. Jack Kelly did it again. If anyone else besides him tried this stunt weekly, they would have been caught immediately. Jack was untouchable.

"Oh." She said trying, but failing to remember. "Sit down."

Jack took his seat in the back of the room and looked over toward Racetrack who rolled his eyes as promised.


End file.
